


Burn It All Down

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Lucha Underground, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Loss, Memories, Relationship(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fénix possesses a thousand lives but he does not regret the time he spent with Catrina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn It All Down

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from the song 'Everything Burns' by Ben Moody and Anastacia.

 

 

 

Her confidence and power had never been an act, a significant rock grasped in one hand because symbols were always weapons. She wielded it absolutely; it was as though she had been made for nothing less.

 

She was from dreams and nightmares, dressed for funerals, surrounded by flames, focused on keeping a strong grasp of the Temple. She knew what lay in its foundations. She had been willing to kill her charge and raise him again to own it. Mil had returned changed and she had gloried in it, in the loss of who he had been before. Did she see how far from her reach he truly was, even as he obeyed her, even as he wrapped strong hands around her throat?

 

She had always burned.

 

Fénix had known who’d occupied his corner. He had a thousand lives but he did not regret the time he had spent with Catrina.

 

He had enjoyed her smile, the one beneath red paint. It had been no calculation. Catrina knew how to build layers and carry truth within each one. She never revealed them all though. Fénix had seen enough.

 

Catrina had intended to use him, his lives were numerous and Catrina knew how they could aid her. She could have stayed at Fenix’s side though. What had grown between them, maybe it had existed without her permission, outside of her plan, but it had still lived. They had vanquished Mil together but she had chosen to bring him back. She wanted the Temple, she saw Mil as her champion, her weapon. Fénix had responded by flying higher, one eye turned to the ground now.

 

He counted a celestial messenger and a mythical creature as close friends; they had met long before Cueto had first bought ground that had later become the Temple. Fénix enjoyed those memories – tribe stories intermingling, bare feet smudging through dust, calls to the moon and stars, families, feathers, paint, beads and blood. To his eyes perhaps only the calls were different now. He valued them too. His friends had warned him about Catrina but they had not stopped him once his mind had been made up. Some things were worthwhile however foolish. There were few who understood that, and the scope of what had been and what was to come. Fénix had not expected Catrina to be one of them.

 

They had not always talked about wrestling. True, they had talked about desires and goals, how heavily the Temple featured in Catrina’s plans, how her eyes had lit up talking about it. Fénix had also learned of her first meeting with Mil – the child buried under rubble. She has asked Fénix one evening, when the cityscape beyond had been full of diamond lights, about the fire, had it hurt? Fénix had touched the dreamcatcher lines of his chest tattoo and had been unable to answer. Was it pain? It was life for him.

 

There had been sweet fried ice-cream and games of soccer and old films on a scratchy television, Catrina stealing his socks. Her false eye-lashes and the way she had eyed the sun and her touch against Fenix’s palm. All of it had been true.

 

Catrina had looked peaceful when she had slept.

 

Fénix knew she thought about those times still. He carried it all too – decisions made, the ones that could be made again, the same and different. He chose for them to buoy him higher. Like that last kiss, Catrina had hid nothing then. Neither had Fénix. They both still burned.

 

_-the end_

 


End file.
